What If?
by Divine Killing Spree
Summary: When given the chance to change your life, would you? Hyne decides to show the crew of FFVIII what could have been...and gives them the chance to fix past mistakes. Mild Rinoa and Selphie bashing. Written by Matron Raenee and Jasmine32. Love to all.


**A/N** - Heeey…..it's Matron Raenee's turn to write! FRIGGIN' KICK ASS! XD Anyways….Hemhem. Hi. I'm Matron Raenee. This is my first chapter with What If….well….no. Not really. O.o A lot of the planning stuff came from me. But. Whatever. Most of it came from Emmy neesan. Erm…I mean…uh…Jasmine32...Oh, whatever! Emmy neesan. I am SOOO gonna screw this up. When it's my update, expect the bloody update to be a HELL of a lot slower. I'm a lazy bitch, get over it.

ONFORWARD!

**-----------Seifer's POV-----------**

I was fidgety. Fuck, after that last one, I wasn't sure I wanted to see mine. Or anyone else's for that matter. I mean, Squally-boy and Messenger Chick together? That's enough to make anyone wanna crap their pants and run in the opposite direction. I stared at the looks they'd suddenly begun to give one another, like they were studying each other.

Oh, Hyne, I think I'm gonna be sick.

Kaenen looked at me, "If you're gonna be sick, please do it in the bathroom and not here. It takes forever to clean these carpets once something gets on them and I hate to make Mrs. Junan's job harder than it already is." I resisted the urge to flip the 'angel' the bird. I could go to hell for that. I think. Whatever.

I held my breath as Kaenen happily floated (wait…floated?) into the front. The moderate buzz that had grown shushed completely and he smiled, "Seifer." Oh, fuck. Not me. Choose Squally-boy. Or Messenger Chick. Or Chickenwuss. JUST DON'T CHOOSE ME. "What is your 'what if'?" Yarou. Bakayarou. I'll pull your lungs out an- "Well?" I sighed.

"Duh. What if I hadn't become the Sorceress Knight. I thought that was obvious," I muttered. He smiled and nodded. Bastard smiled to goddamned much. I wish he'd stop smiling. It's starting to creep me out. Scary little gay angel. Or, rather, that was my opinion. Not that I have anything against gays…I mean…I hang out with Zell, don't I? I swear, he's gay without knowing it.

"Alright," Kaenen smiled, "Same rules apply. You'll only see high lights of it all. Not all of it." He smiled happily and started the movie. I felt my stomach clench. I wasn't actually all that curious…but…here goes nothing.

**-----------No POV, movie-----------**

Edea held out her hand, offering Seifer the spot as her Knight. He looked so scared for a moment, his eyes flickering between child and maturity. What was he to choose. Suddenly, he threw a Firaga spell at her.

"Fuck no!" He glared at her and backed away, "I'll never serve scum like you!" Her eyes widened at him as he backed away and then fled. Squall and company appeared behind them. Edea turned to them, her eyes blazing. They landed on….Quistis? Quistis stared and murmured.

"…I…I know you…" She walked forward. Edea's eyes sparkled. "I do know you. I remember you now. I remember you clearly. But, for the life of me, I cannot remember your name…" Edea held out her hand.

"Come, child. Find your fate with me…"

Quistis placed her hand into Edea's.

**-----------Quistis's POV-----------**

I stared at the screen in just pure fascination. Me…a sorceress knightess? That made no sense. Why would I take such a risky offer. In this reality, I'd never do it. It was far too much a risk. My job and my friends on the line. I looked at Seifer to see what his reaction was to it.

He looked shocked. In fact, almost everyone looked shocked. Kaenen looked blank. Completely blank. I smiled slightly and shook my head. This was an alternate reality. And Seifer wouldn't choose it. I mean…I saw the glint in his eyes.

Fuck, Seifer, I will find you and castrate you in that reality if you choose it.

**-----------Seifer's POV-----------**

I blinked at the screen. Kiddin' me, right? There ain't no way that could happen. This was Quistis Trepe we were talkin' about. She would have been too busy with her job to do a stunt like that. I looked over at her. She looked…woah. She looked kinda happy. Not if she ended up like me, she wouldn't stay happy. Stupid moron. I sighed and brushed some hair away from my face, shutting my eyes then opening them again. Well…get ready for more…

**-----------No POV, movie-----------**

Seifer walked out, Rinoa clinging to his arm, smiling happily. Seifer leaned down and caught her lips in a soft kiss. Selphie looked at Squall.

"So, Leader….what the hell do we do now? Our instructor is gone, we've still got a client, and our mission has gone so totally WRONG! Super duper ultra mega humongo uber BUMMER!" She stamped her foot girlishly. Squall glared at her angrily. Seifer snickered and shook his head. This was going to be a long trip, evidently. Rinoa frowned, holding Seifer's hand.

"Well….hey. What DO we do?" Rinoa's cute face scrunched into a cuter face that was confused. Squall sighed and cradled his head in his hands.

"…..We go to the nearest Garden," He muttered apathetically. Then he pushed some of his hair back and sighed again. Slowly getting up from his seat, he nodded at everyone, "We have to be careful."

"Woo! GO LEEEEEEEEADER!" Selphie clapped girlishly and danced around slightly. Squall ground his teeth and Seifer grinned.

"We gonna split up? If we are, I'll take Rin and you, Puberty Boy," He teased. Squall twitched.

"Call me that one more time and I'll stick my Revolver up your ass."

**-----------Seifer's POV-----------**

I smirked playfully at Squall and he just shook his head. Rinoa looked odd, her eyes sparkling slightly. That made insta-glaring Squall. He glared HELL at me. I'm sure I would have melted if I were made out of some sort of … meltable material.

Cut me some slack, I've never been good with words, here.

I watched the screen, my eyes becoming fascinated. Until…I stared at the bloody battle in front of me, my eyes huge. That wasn't right. No. That couldn't be right. I stared in horror. No. No fuckin' way. That was the FIRST battle with her! NO! That COULDN'T HAPPEN!

**-----------No POV, movie-----------**

Irvine shot at Edea. Squall and Seifer looked at each other. Selphie and Zell had gone alone to be the gateway team. Seifer groaned as Irvine missed. You could READ his mind via his face. 'Stupid idiot'. Squall gave a small sigh and then stood up. Rinoa whimpered.

"What are you DOING?"

"I have to face the Sorceress in hand to hand combat. You know that. All of you, stay here until told otherwise," He ordered. Seifer stood and shook his head.

"Like HELL I'mma let you run off and have all the glory," He hissed. He really just didn't want a friend to be hurt, you could read it in his eyes. But he'd never admit it. No, he was Seifer Almasy, he had too much pride.

"…If we lose, it's your fault," Squall said dully. Seifer nodded, his emerald-jade eyes sparkling like mad, "In that case, let's go." They both jumped into action.

When they finally got to the float, they stared Quistis face to face. She tilted her head to the side, a feral smirk on her face. Seifer blinked and shook his head.

"Yer makin' a mistake, Quissy. You KNOW us. We're your students. Squall's yer loverboy, remember us? It's me an' Squally-boy…" He pleaded with her. She snarled and cracked her whip angrily. He blinked and drew Hyperion, then looked at Squall, his own gunblade already out.

"You know, Seifer, I don't think she's listening to you," Squall pointed out dryly. Quistis launched forward and her whip caught Seifer's upper arm. "And I don't think she likes you." She attacked Squall, but he gracefully moved out of the way. Seifer muttered something under his breath and launched at Quistis, only to have a barrier knock him down. He cursed as she hit him with her whip again, peeling skin off. Squall moved forward and used a magic spell, only to get it reflected and hit him back.

Quistis moved forward much in the manner of a cat, and then launched an attack at Squall that tore out chunks of his jacket. He muttered something about being thankful about it, then tried to attack her physically. It failed each time. He glared, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU USING?"

"Damn, Squall, think back to our training!" Seifer hissed, "Reflect, shell, protect…what was that last spell, that elusive spell that barely anyone can get their hands on…"

"Fucking hell, she's using WALL?" Squall groaned as he managed to dodge one attack and be hit by another. Seifer got up and used dispel. Then attacked her as best he could. He only got about three hits in before the spells regenerated themselves.

"At this rate, we're going to DIE before we can get her out of the way!" Seifer snapped angrily. Suddenly…

"ANGELO CANNON!" Quistis growled as a FLYING DOG hit her and knocked her flat on her ass, "Aura! Aura!" Rinoa ran up. A wave of happy relief rushed over Seifer's face. So maybe they wouldn't die after all…he sighed and pushed his hair back. Rinoa smiled, "Use limit breaks!" Seifer smiled and nodded. He was tempted to try and kiss her, but that would have been stupid in the heat of battle. He raised his blade.

"FIRE CROSS!"

"RENZOZUKAN!"

"ANGELO CANNON!"

All three of those were like a death trap.

Quistis came out unscathed.

Seifer's jaw dropped.

"How about a taste of your own medicine, SeeD?" She screamed and raised her hand in the air. A blinding white flash appeared and the last thing heard before the screen went blank was…

"OH, FUCKIN' HELL!"

**-----------Seifer's POV-----------**

"So…we're dead?" I asked dully. Kaenen flashed a smile.

"Of course not. The next part isn't important, that's all….." He replied. I stared. Scary bastard. Quistis looked stunned.

"I...I'd never do that!" She stuttered. Squall smiled gently.

"Remember, this is an alternate reality, YOU were taken over by Ultimecia...not Seifer," He reminded her. I blinked a few times and shook my head. This was creepy.

"Dude, keep the film rollin'," I muttered. Kaenen nodded.

"I intended to."

**-----------No POV, movie-----------**

They weren't in prison (Which was a huge shock to the group). No...they were someplace else entirely. A...ranch?

"What the hell? Where the fuck are we?" Seifer snapped. Irvine sighed.

"Woah woah woah. I jus' saved yer sorry ass and that's the thanks I get? Quistis and Edea ran off after I started shooting. Quistis used some spell that knocked y'all flat out. Rinoa and Squall are still asleep, I'm surprised you woke up so damned fast," The tall cowboy said in his drawling accent. Seifer visibly twitched at how the bastard talked. Irvine rolled his eyes and sighed, "Well, I'mma head out ta see what everyone is up to, okay? We're trying to keep an eye on Galbadia. This is my ranch, by the way." Irvine walled off. Seifer twitched again and stood.

"This is bullshit," He tried to walk and succeeded in falling on his ass, "SONUVABITCH! That hurt.." He got up and shook his head. What the hell was that? He sighed, trying to walk again. It took a lot of concentration and a lot of leaning against a wall. And he still fell down the stairs. (Here, the Seifer in reality blushed insanely and sighed.)

Selphie met him as he hit the bottom, "Tee hee. You okay?" Seifer glared hell at her.

"Do I look like I'm okay?"

"YEP!" She squealed and bounced over him. RIGHT over him. He let out a tiny whimper and his eyes widened. She grinned at him and shook her head, "Did you wet yourself?"

"No...but...HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" He stared at her, shocked.

"Here, I'll teach you how to jump..."

**-----------Seifer's POV-----------**

"No offence, but how does this have any relevance to the storyline and why is this important?" I asked dully. Selphie giggled timidly, squeezing Irvine's hand.

"I can really jump like that," She mentioned. I glared. Keeping my thoughts to myself, of course. I didn't want Irvine shooting me because I called his 'pretty little gal' a twit. An annoying TWIT.

"Dun give a damn. C'mon. What does this have to do with anything?" I whined. Kaenen smiled brightly. Like I said, gay little angel. Weird ass, gay little angel.

"You'll see."

"I hate those. They always mean something bad. REALLY bad," Selphie giggled. Hyne, the air headed little...ugh. Quistis frowned.

"Hmm...I think I know what's going to happen here," She flashed an easy going grin in Squall's direction.

I swear he blushed.

**-----------Squall's POV-----------**

I blushed as Quistis threw me a glance. It wasn't fair that people could be making fun of me because I might be in love with Selphie in this one. That's not fair. Besides, it seemed to me I was just as apathetic in this movie as I was in the other one. There wasn't much of a difference. And I wasn't interested in Selphie at that time, so it couldn't have changed.

In fact...I was interested in Rinoa. So...if I was given the chance, would have I become interested in the bright, bubbly girl?

The thought made me blush and wrap an arm around Rinoa. I was beginning to feel nervous. This was way too weird.

**-----------Quistis's POV-----------**

This movie was beyond what I could comprehend. I would never do such a thing, even for Matron. Even for my instructing license back. Even for the Treppies to stop bothering me.

Also, Rinoa not being interested in Squall was odd. It was so weird to see her clinging to Seifer like he would leave her, and to have Seifer love her back. Especially because we all knew he thought she was an easy lay, and was the most annoying twit to have ever been born.

Okay, so maybe that's a little strong. After all, those are my thoughts on Rinoa. But that's not a problem. I can act like her friend...

I stared at Kaenen, "So...how much longer is this going to last?"

"As long as it lasts."

Vague yarou.

**-----------No POV, movie-----------**

Selphie got in a ready position, it didn't look like she was going to jump. Suddenly, she took a running start...and jumped. VERY HIGH. Seifer's eyes went a little dizzy. As she hit the ground, she twisted herself slightly as to not hurt her ankles. Landing wrong could mean injury or death, as any smart person knew. In fact, most idiots knew that, as well.

"Soo...did you get training in stuff like that?" Selphie asked softly. Seifer shook his head and Selphie giggled.

"At Trabia, we did!" She squealed, then suddenly looked over, "What the hell was that?"

"Are those...missiles?" Seifer muttered. Selphie frowned.

"I think so..." She looked at Seifer, "Do you think the Sorceress did this?" Seifer nodded, numb. He had no clue where they were going (Although the group in reality all looked at Selphie, who had tears in her eyes just remembering the incident, as they knew what it meant...).

"Should we alert the others?" Seifer murmured to her. Selphie nodded quickly and started to head to the house, but Squall was already there. Selphie jumped.

"You saw the missiles?" She asked. He nodded.

"It...was on the news. Galbadia is launching a full scale attack on Balamb...and Trabia...the first set of missiles was aimed at Trabia. I'm sorry, Selphie..." Squall murmured. Selphie burst into tears and clung to him. Seifer spread his hand slightly.

"Woah. So...shouldn't we try to save Balamb?" Seifer demanded. Squall held Selphie and sighed.

"How are we gonna get there fast enough?" Squall asked listlessly. Seifer pondered that for a moment, trying to think of a way that didn't have anything illegal in it, no doubt. (The reality Seifer mentioned this as the alternate Seifer thought. Selphie replied that the alternate Seifer was simply pretending to think, since he wasn't actually capable of it.)

"No clue," Seifer finally answered. Squall nodded.

"Exactly."

"So we're just gonna give up?" Selphie sniffled, "We can't give up, we'll find a way, we have to! I'm not going to lose two homes in one day!"

"Haha! I agree with Miss Smiles over here. Let's try our best to get there, and if we don't...well...we go to G Garden and kick a little ass to get revenge," Seifer grinned. Selphie squeed.

"YEAH! ROCKET LAUNCHER!"

Squall sighed and shook his head, "You two are nuts."

**-----------Seifer's POV-----------**

I blinked, "Selphie, we sound like friends on that thing. Are you as scared as I am?" She giggled and nodded. Squall frowned slightly.

"You know what makes me sad? The fact that, it's right. If I thought there was no hope, I'd simply give up on the matter," He said thoughtfully. I looked at him and nodded. Quistis frowned and shook her head,

"Firing missiles at my own home..."

"This is an alternate reality unless Seifer wants to make it his reality, dear," Kaenen reminded her. He frowned, "Shall we take a moment's break? You all seem too shocked to comprehend much, so I'll let you talk about it for a while and see if you can find anything out before I show it." He walked off. I scowled.

"Okay, that's just creepy. I swear, he's gayer than Chickenwuss," I muttered. Zell whined.

"I AM NOT GAAAY!"

"Yes you are."

Laguna was absently tapping his cheek, "Hey. Stop fighting. Some of us are trying to think." I snickered. I wasn't aware that the almighty spazzy Laguna COULD think. Squall had the same look on his face that I did. However, the cold glare Quistis delivered to us kept us from saying anything. I pouted slightly and Squall just shook his head. Laguna's eyes suddenly brightened considerably, but then dulled. I blinked.

"No matter how long he gives us to think over this, we aren't going to understand it," Squall said in a matter of fact tone. I nodded quickly, my eyes bored.

"But, depending on how it end, I might choose it. I mean, if Quistis DIES in the end, it's the obvious choice," I smirked. Quistis glared.

"Up yours."

"Stop that," Laguna muttered irritably. I snickered and shook my head. Quistis glared at me and shook her head, probably thinking about what to kill me with. I sighed.

"I'm bored with this. By the way, Rin, what's up with you? You've been sorta starry eyed through out all of this," I remembered the look on her face. She grinned.

"It's kinda cute, you and I together!" She remarked, giggling happily, like the hyper weirdo she is. Selphie gasped.

"IT IS!" I saw right through that one.

"Oooh, is Selphie finally realising what she feels for Squall?" I teased. Selphie coloured up.

"I love Irvine, you stupid moron!" She retorted. I let my smirk broaden slightly.

"Yea, right, of course..."

I received death glares from almost everyone in the room, namely Squall and Selphie. And Irvine. Rinoa was too busy being herself to notice.

She has the attention span of a goldfish, I swear.

Kaenen came back in, "Ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be, you creepy gay little angel!" I said cheerily. He gave me an odd look, but continued the film thing.

**-----------No POV, movie-----------**

Squall and Seifer looked at each other, "I think we made it in time." Just how they made it in time wasn't relevant, it appeared.

Just the fact that Garden was safe and sound at the time being was the good thing.

**-----------Scene Transition-----------**

They were sitting around, talking. Talking talking talking. Finally, Seifer got up and hugged Selphie, "Hey. This is gonna be alright, so don't cry." Selphie gave Seifer a weak smile and Rinoa nodded happily.

"It WILL be alright! We're all here for ya, Sefie-chan!" She squeed. Selphie smiled happily. They were at Trabia. It had been too late. It was..well, there was only one word to describe it. SMASHED. Into itty bitty pieces. Selphie wiped her eyes and smiled. Irvine was silent. Suddenly, he pushed himself off of the wall he was sitting on.

"Oi. You all remember...Matron, right?" He asked. Seifer frowned and Squall squinted his eyes. Selphie pushed her hair back and Zell blinked. Rinoa giggled.

"I don't!"

"You aren't supposed to, you weren't there..." He stared around, "What? None of you remember? At all?" He looked amazed, "Wooow..."

"C'mon, Irvy, tell us!" Selphie said in a bubbly voice. Irvine grinned.

"Wellllll..."

"COME ON!"

"Tell us," Seifer murmured, his eyes curious.

"Alllllright."

**-----------Seifer's POV-----------**

I watched as images flitted on the screen of us in the orphanage. It was interesting to say the least. Squall murmured, "It didn't change much except for Seifer's stuff is added in and Quistis's is taken out. So that's why you picked on me so much. Because you wanted to protect me from everyone else."

"This is embarrassing, " I muttered. Selphie and Rinoa were squealing.

"How cute!" "I know!" "Awww!" "THEY LOVE EACH OTHER!"

This was embarrassing...way too embarrassing. I scowled as the images faded to black and then I looked at Kaenen, "Is that ALL?"

"Of course not! Well, there's a huge chunk missing...because it's not important..." He smiled happily, "And, I don't want to take too much of your time, that way we can rush on to the next person's what if!" Gawd, that angel creeped me out to no end.

"Alrighty then..." I muttered.

**-----------No POV, movie-----------**

They were in space. Rinoa had fallen into her coma, and it was Seifer grieving, not Squall. Squall could care less about Rinoa. No, it was Selphie Tilmitt who was breaking down his walls and defences. But he were worried about his friend all the same. It wasn't everyday a good friend fell into a coma because she received Sorceress powers.

Seifer was trying to stay by her side, but the doctors rushed him off. Seifer stared at Squall.

"What do you think is up with her?" He asked softly. Squall shrugged and shook his head.

"Not sure. We didn't learn what happens to girls after they gain the power of the Sorceress. Only how to maim and destroy them, and you know that, Seifer-kun," Squall murmured. Seifer sighed and nodded.

"I was hoping you knew something I didn't. Maim and destroy the Sorceress. What a comforting thought," Seifer hissed gently. Squall patted his shoulder.

"It'll be okay. She'll wa-"

The alarms went off.

**-----------Scene Transition-----------**

Seifer stared at Rinoa. They were in the Ragnarok itself. The amazing ship that locked Adel into space. Rinoa turned to him and giggled.

"Well?" They smiled at each other.

"Let's have a look around..."

**-----------Scene Transition-----------**

Seifer stared at Squall and then at Rinoa, who was being taken away, "No fuckin' way. Just...no fuckin' way. You can't let them take her, you yarou!"

"What other choice do we HAVE?" Squall snapped. Seifer glared.

"We're going to get her back. I don't care how, but we ARE going to get her back!"

"Actually, you won't be getting your Sorceress back..." Quistis appeared in front of them, wearing a pretty girl smirk that meant sure death.

"...I WILL get her back!" Seifer launched himself into battle with her. Squall groaned and shook his head.

"Dammit, Seifer, she's going to kill you!" Squall screamed. Too late for that.

Seifer's eyes glazed over as a hidden knife plunged into his chest. Quistis looked at Squall, her eyes glinting dangerously.

"You're next."

"LIKE HELL I'M NEXT!" He stabbed Quistis through. Quistis's eyes became clouded.

"S-Squall?"

"Sad how you came to your senses AFTER you died."

She fell limp and off of his blade. Squall sighed softly and shook his head.

"Oyasumi and sayonara, Seifer and Quistis."

**-----------Seifer's POV-----------**

I squeaked as the movie ended. That wasn't right. No fuckin' way. I stared at Kaenen, who was STILL smiling, the bastard. I looked at Quistis, who looked stunned.

"Okay, that WASN'T right!"

"What happened to Rinoa?" Squall asked, startled.

"She was put into space, of course," Kaenen answered smoothly. Rinoa frowned and shook her head.

"Sooo..."

Kaenen smiled at me, "Which do you want to live in, Seifer?"

"DUH! I'd like to be alive! This one!"

"You're giving something up by staying in this one, you realise that?"

"What?"

"A hero's death. You were remembered throughout Gaia."

"I don't give a damn."

Kaenen smiled and nodded at me, "Alright. Let's get some rest and eat something before the next movie, shall we? I know I'm hungry, and I'm sure you are!" He bounced off. I glared at his back and muttered.

"Weirdo."

**-----------End Seifer's What If-----------**

**A/N – **Oooh. This didn't turn out how I wanted it to turn out. In fact, this sucks really bad. But, OMG, look how long it is! This is three times how long my normal chapters are! OMG, I'm so proud of myself! Okay, I know I'm being stupid, don't remind me. I got OpenOffice and I'm now ten percent more happier. :Ties her hair into a stylish knot that she can get out easily: Tee hee.

Oh. Em lost her internet connection due to storms. I don't know when she'll be back. If the storms are so bad that she isn't back within three days, I'll start working on Selphie's What If, alrighty?

Oh. I got Kaenen OOC. XD If you can get an OC OOC. I got Seifer in character well, tho, did I not? BE PROUD OF ME!

Uh...yeah. XD Six pages. WOOT! Until next time!

Love from Matron Raenee


End file.
